Alcohol and Techno
by deankaz
Summary: Zexion is at a bar when a pink haired man asks him to dance and then asks if he can buy him a few drinks. Zexion lets the man buy him drinks, and then shares a dance with him. I mean after all what could go wrong with some dancing and a few drinks?


Alcohol and Techno

A MarZex fanfic

**WARNING!! Contains BOYxBOY, random smut, and random Zexion rape.**

**Do NOT read if you do NOT like. You have been warned 8D**

**Also I KNOW this is NOT some of my best work. I got lazy like half way through.… ;**

**lol**

* * *

The sound of the intense bass from the music, and strobe lights filled the dark club as Zexion sat at the bar sipping on his drink. He had been coming here for a few weeks now, he enjoyed coming here, for some reason the atmosphere here allowed him to sort through his thoughts, and have time to himself.

He glanced up from his drink and looked at the other people on the dance floor. He sighed as they all seemed to be having a fun time.

Across the club there sat a young man, with pink hair, who had been eyeing Zexion ever since he had walked in. The young man stood up and silently made his way across the dance floor and over to the bar, to have a seat next to Zexion. "I couldn't but notice you seem to be a bit bored." He said as he ordered a drink.

Zexion jumped a little, not used to random people coming up to talk to him. He looked at the man who had taken a seat next to him. "Who said I was bored." He said in more of a statement, then a question.

Marluxia smiled some as took a sip of his drink that was sat before him. "Heh no one did, but like I said I happened to look over here and see that you appeared to be. Not to mention that you happen to sitting here all alone. Care to dance?" He asked and looked at Zexion. "The name's Marluxia, by the way."

Zexion looked at him with a questioning look. 'Well he is right it is rather boring sitting here by myself… I guess one dance couldn't hurt…' He thought before answering. "Alright, one dance couldn't hurt." He said and stood up. "And my name is Zexion." He said, looking at the other man.

Marluxia chugged down his drink and stood up from the bar. "Glad to hear that, Zexion." He said and grinned some as he led Zexion to the dance floor, and began to dance.

Zexion followed and danced alongside Marluxia.

After a few more hours of dancing and many drinks later Zexion was finding it hard to stay on his feet. "Marluxia…I think I should go and lay down..." He said in a drunken slur, as he leaned against Marluxia for support.

Marluxia looked at him, and grinned. "Why of course." He said and began to lead him to the back of the club where a few rooms were located. Leading him into a vacant room, and locked the door behind them, and looked at Zexion. "I think you'll find this room much to your liking." He said, as he forcefully pulled Zexion into a kiss.

Zexion, who was very much drunk, but not stupid, tried to pull away from Marluxia, as he eyes went wide. "M-Marluxia, what do you think you are doing?!" He asked, and pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Zexion." He said and pushed the smaller male against the wall, pinning Zexion's hands up against his head, as his other free hand ran down Zexion's chest and began to rub at his crouch. He then kissed Zexion more forcefully this time, slipping his tongue past his lips into his mouth.

Zexion shut his eyes hoping that all of this was just one huge nightmare, and that he would awake in his own room soon. The smaller man began to struggle more trying his very best to get free from the other's grip.

Marluxia smiled some and kissed Zexion's ear gently. "You can act like you hate this all you want, but your body tells a different story." He whispered as he stopped rubbing Zexion's crouch, and unzipped the smaller man's pants. He smiled as they fell to the floor.

"I do hate this!" He growled as he managed to knee Marluxia in the stomach, causing him to let go and stumbled back. Zexion then made a run for the door quickly trying to unlock it.

Marluxia stumbled back and growled as he looked at Zexion. "You're going to wish you hadn't of done that." He said as he walked over to Zexion, before he could get the door unlocked, grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, once again pinning his hands above his head. From under the pillow Marluxia pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, and grinned, looking down at Zexion.

"W-what are they for?" He asked in slight terror when he saw the handcuffs.

"Like I said before, making you wish you hadn't done that." He said, as he forcefully cuffed both Zexion's arms to either of the bed posts, and then did the same with his legs.

Zexion's eyes grew wider now as he thrashed his body around trying to get out of the cuffs, but every attempt ended in a failed one.

Marluxia grinned as he climbed off of Zexion long enough to remove his own clothes.

Climbing back onto him he laughed down at the small boy. "Oh, Zexy, you're not going anywhere." He smirked coldly as he eyed the smaller boy.

Knowing that he had lost and that there was no way away from Marluxia, Zexion stopped struggling and let small tears run down his cheeks.

Marluxia noted that the smaller man had stopped struggling, and grinned. "Glad you know that you can't win now, Zexion." He whispered into the other man's ear, as he thrusts into Zexion, as hard and fast as he can.

Zexion's eyes grew wide, as he gasped in pain, and arched his back. "Nah. M-marluxia…please.. I beg you. Stop this." He said.

"I've told you before, Zexy. I always get what I want." He said and kissed him violently now, as one of his hands trailed down Zexion's chest, and found its way down to Zexion's, somewhat growing, erection. "By the feel of things, Zexy I would say you are enjoying this very much."

"Please I could never enjoy this with the likes of you!" He hissed, and bit his lip some to keep in a moan, as he felt Marluxia's touch on his erection.

"My, my, temper, temper. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson in obedience." Marluxia said and grinned as he began to thrust in and out of Zexion with quickening pace.

Once again Zexion shut his eyes tightly in pain, as could feel Marluxia pull in and out of him. "Marluxia…please stop. It hurts." He said, holding back more small sobs. It sickened him that one man could make him feel so… dead and dirty inside.

"'Please' isn't going to cut it now, Zexion. You HAD your change to play nice, but you didn't want to. So now we play by MY rules." He said, and gripped Zexion's erection more, and began to pump Zexion's erection with ever grown pace.

Zexion shut his eyes and bit his lip harder, trying not to let any moans escape his lips. He knew he didn't want this. He knew it wasn't right and it needed to stop. But he also knew it felt so good. It sickened him to know that he thought that.

Marluxia pulled in and out of Zexion a few more times before releasing into him, with Zexion following soon after.

Marluxia smiled and pulled out, licking the white substance from his fingers. "Now, now Zexy that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked.

Zexion only laid there covered in a mixture of fluids, sweat, and tears. His eyes were shut as new tears rolled down them.

"Aww don't cry. I'll be back, but first I have something I must do." He said, kissing Zexion, and climbing off of him. He walked over to the clothes, cleaned himself off and put them on.

Walking over to the door he looked at Zexion and smiled "I won't be gone long." He said and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Once back in the bar he looked around and saw a small boy with a blonde looking mullet sitting at the bar. He smiled and walked up taking a seat next to him.

"I couldn't but notice you seem to be a bit bored." He said as he ordered a drink. "My name's Marluxia." He said and looked at the boy.

"I'm Demyx." He said and looked at Marluxia.

"I was wondering, care to dance?"

* * *

**So there you have it. xD **

**A CRAP rape-fic. What do you guys think?**

**good or bad i wanna hear. ^^**


End file.
